Harry Potter and the Wizard of Oz
by oliverwoodsgirl
Summary: Harry is taken into Oz when a twister hits his home. He meets the tin man(Draco Malfoy) who is in search of a heart, the scarecrow(ron) who is in search of a brain, and the lion(Hermione) who needs some courage. Will the Wizard of Oz (Dumbledore) be able
1. A Land from a Lullaby

Hello all and welcome to my version of Harry Potter and the Wizard of Oz. I'm not sure how you will like it. It's an idea that just came to me today and I thought that I would post this first part and see what you thought. I haven't even sent it to my beta yet. Please read and tell me what you think.   
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Wizard of Oz. I'm just a poor highschool student, bored out of my mind.

"She isn't coming yet, Hedwig. Did she hurt you? She tried to, didn't she? Come on. We'll go tell Uncle Vernon and Auntie Petunia. Come on, Hedwig." Said Harry comforting his snowy owl.  
"Aunt Petunia! Aunt Petunia! Aunt Petunia!"  


"Fifty-seven, fifty-eight." Petunia counted.  


"Just listen to what Mrs. Figg did to Hedwig! She -"  
  
"Harry, please! We're trying to count: Fifty - eigh - "  
  
"Oh, but Aunt Petunia, she hit her -"  
  
"Don't bother us now, Harry. We must finish counting all Dudleys birthday presents before he gets angry." Uncle Vernon said.  
  
"Oh - oh, the poor little Dear. Oh, but Aunt Petunia, Mrs. Figg hit Hedwig right over the back with a pooper scooper, just because she says he chases her nasty old cat every day!" Said Harry getting a little upset with their obvious lack of carring.  
  
"Seventy - Harry, please!"   
  
"Oh, but she doesn't do it every day - just once or twice a week. And she can't catch her old cat, anyway! And now she says she's going to get the -"  


"Harry we're busy!" Petunia replied shoeing Harry away.  
  
"Oh - all right." Said Harry spotting Ron, who was staying at his uncles' house, just down the street. He was in the process of helping him move into a new home and was loading a large moving van.  


"How's she coming?" Ron said to Hermione who had came down to see Ron.  
  
"Take it easy" Hermione replied.  
  
"Ow! You got my finger!"  
  
"Why don't you get your finger out of the way!" Said Hermione.   
"It's a lucky thing it wasn't your head."  
  
"Ron, what am I going to do about Mrs. Figg? Just because Hedwig chases her old cat - " Harry began.  
  
"Listen Harry, I got to get all this stuff into the van." Ron said hastily.   
  
"Now look, Harry, you aren't using your head about Mrs. Figg.   
You'd think you didn't have any brains at all." Hermione said with a laugh.  
  
"I have so got brains!" He replied defensively.  
  
"Well, why don't you use them? When you come home, don't go by Mrs. Figg' place - then Hedwig won't get in her garden and you won't get into trouble. See?" A satisfied Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, you just won't listen, that's all."  
  
"Well, your head isn't made of straw, you know."  
  
"Hermione stop talking and help me load this couch."   
"Listen, Harry, are you going to let that Old Figg heifer try and buffalo you? She isn't anyone to be afraid of. Have a little courage, that's all." Ron said with finality in his tired voice.  
  
"I'm not afraid of her!"  
  
"Then the next time she bothers you, walk right up to her and spit in her eye. That's what I'd do."   
  
"Oh! Oh! Oh, Ron! Ron! Ron, get me out of here! Help! Oh!" Said Harry who had fallen into a fish tank full of Parana waiting to be loaded into the truck.  
  
"Are you all right, Harry?" Said Ron helping him out.  
  
"Yes, I'm all right. Oh. I fell in and... and... Ron - Why, Ron, you - you're just as scared as I am!" Harry told Ron's uncle, who in all the commotion had stepped outside.

"What's the matter, gonna let a little old fish make a coward out of you?"  


"Look at you, Ron - you're just as white -" Hermione started.  
  
"Here, here, what's all this jabber- when there's work to be done?  
I know three shiftless movers that'll be out of a job before they know it!"  
  
"Well, Harry was walking along the -"  
  
"I saw you pullin' your shenanigans with that tank, Ron. Now, you and Hermione get back to that van!  
  
"All right, Sir. But some day they're going to erect a statue to me in this town, and -"  
  
"Well, don't start posing for it now. Here, here - can't work on an empty stomach. Have some Burgers." Said his uncle handing them a bag from the local burger joint.  
  
"Thanks." He replied, his mouth already full.  


"Oh Ron..." Said Hermione.  
  
Harry waved good bye to his friends and went home.  
  


"Aunti Petunia, really - do you know what Mrs. Figg said she was going to do to Hedwig? She said she was going to -"   
  
"Now, Harry, dear, stop imagining things. You always get yourself into a fret over nothing."  
  
"Well -"  
  
"Now, you just help us out today and find yourself a place where you won't get into any trouble."  
  
Harry went up to his room. Hedwig awoke from sleeping in her cage. Harry opened the little wire door, and began stroking Hedwig "Some place where there isn't any trouble? Do you suppose there is such a place, Hedwig? There must be. Not a place you can get to by a boat or a train. It's far, far away - behind the moon - beyond the rain -" He began, Seating himself next to the window. He began to sing...

"Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high. There's a land that I heard of Once in a lullaby. Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare to dream, Really do come true. Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me. Where troubles melt like lemon drops, Away above the chimney tops. That's where you'll find me. Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow, Why then - oh, why can't I? If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow,  
Why, oh, why can't I?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Well? If you want more you know what to do. Click that button!


	2. Old Bats and Picnic Baskets

Welcome to another edition of Harry Potter and the Wizard of Oz. I felt that there were enough of you wanting this one continued so I went ahead with it and sent this one and all further ones to my wonderful beta Tajuki, who's written much better fanfic than any of mine, so I suggest when you finish this that you go read some of hers.   
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Wizard of Oz. I'm just a poor highschool student, bored out of my mind.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Mr. Vernon." Mrs. Figg said in her unmistakable, high, and squeaky voice   
  
"Good day, Mrs. Figg." Replied Uncle Vernon in a less than friendly tone.  
  
"I want to see you and your wife right away, about Harry."  
  
"Harry? Well, what has Harry done?"  
  
"What's he done? I'm all but lame from the peck on my leg!"  
  
"You mean he pecked you?" Said Vernon dumbfounded at how this was possible.  
  
"No, his owl!" Mrs. Figg said losing her temper.  
  
"Oh, he bit his owl, eh?" He said, in a shocked tone.  
  
"No!"She said sternly. "That owl's a menace to the community. I'm taking her to the Sheriff and make sure she's destroyed."  
  
"Destroyed? Hedwig? Oh, you can't! You mustn't! Auntie Petunia! Uncle Vernon! You won't let her, will you?" Harry said noting Mrs. Figg's arrival.  
  
"Of course, we won't. Will we 'Tunia?" Vernon said worrying about what she would say.  
  
"Oh, please, Aunt Petunia, Hedwig didn't mean to. She didn't know she was doing anything wrong.  
I'm the one that ought to be punished. I let her go in her garden. You can send me to bed without supper -"   
  
"If you don't hand over that owl, I'll bring a damage suit that'll take you for everything you've got! There's a law protecting folks against owls that peck!" Replied Mrs. Figg interrupting an over excited Harry.  
  
"How would it be if he keeps her caged up? She's really gentle - with gentle people that is." Petunia said, saying the last part with more emotion that necessary to get her point across.  
  
"Well, that's for the Sheriff to decide. Here's his order allowing me to take her. Unless you want to go against the law."Figg said finally losing all the dignity she usually possessed.  
  
"Uh - yes -" Vernon said, looking over the legal form that had been handed to him, unsure of what there was he could do.  
  
"Now, we can't go against the law, Harry. I'm afraid poor Hedwig will have to go." said a sallow faced Petunia, reading over Vernons' shoulder.  
  
"Now you're seeing reason."   
  
"No -" Said Harry in tears.  
  
"Here's what I'm taking her in - so she can't attack me again." Said Figg holding out a wicker picnic basket with a locking clasp.

"No, no, no! I won't let you take her! You go away! Ooooh, I'll peck you myself!" Harry replied to the old bag before him, holding Hedwig in a protective manner.

"Harry!" Said the two Dursleys in unison.  
  
"Oh, you wicked old witch! Uncle Vernon, Auntie Petunia, don't let 'em take Hedwig!   
Don't let her take her - please!" Harry said making out a final plea.  
  
"I've got an order! Let me have her!"  
  
"Stop her!" replied Harry looking frantically for an escape route.  
  
"Put her in the basket, Vernon."  
  
"Don't, Uncle Vernon. Oh, Hedwig!"

"Arabella Figg, just because you own half the block doesn't mean you have the power to run the rest of us!" Mrs. Dursley started in on Figg. "For twenty-three years I've been dying to tell you what I thought of you! And now - well, being a Christian woman, I can't say it!"  
  
  
  


Harry sat with on his bed rocking back and forth crying. Something soft landed on his shoulder. "Oh Hedwig that mean old witch took you away. I'll never be able to see you again...wait a second! You are Hedwig! Hedwig, darling! Oh, I've got you back! You came back! Oh, I'm so glad! Hedwig. Oh, they'll be coming back for you in a minute. We've got to get away! We've got to run away."  
  
  
  


Aww...I know this chapter wasn't as happy or funny as the first but it wasn't meant to be. Poor dear Harry. Well tune in next time for professors, cyclones, and if you people leave me really nice reviews...we might even get some "Are you a good witch or a bad witch" action as well. It's up to you so please review. Ah I'm a poet and didn't even know it...well I kind of did but that's beside the point...I'll stop rambling now but if you don't review I'll be forced to continue! You've been warned!  
  



End file.
